


Stalking

by SilverMidnight



Series: Show Off [3]
Category: Grimm
Genre: D/s tones, M/M, Sex, Slight Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Rosalee's night with Nick doesn't bring the younger man back Monroe decides to go get him himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalking

**Author's Note:**

> The third part of 'Show Off'! Oh this is exciting! Finally we get to Monroe and Nick and of course this isn't nearly as sweet as when Nick was with Rosalee. The next part of this story is being written now and is focused around the three of them together for the first time. I can't wait to see what I do with that. Haha!
> 
> Warnings: Slightly violent sex, slight D/s tones. If you think of any other warnings tell me and I'll add them.
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with new redos on stories or want to know more about stories I'm going to be starting soon please follow me at Facebook under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing.

Red eyes watched his prey as it walked through the woods. It looked so weak and innocent. Absolutely perfect for the taking and oh what a way to go. It would be begging for more before the night ended and then they'd come back for more.

A wicked grin came to the Blutbad's lips as he slowly moved closer to the smaller being. He was so close to the prey and it had no idea. He could do whatever he pleased and there was nothing the being could do.

Not that it would want to. No, he would be too lost in pleasure to be able to think. Monroe could already hear the pleads for more that would get louder and louder echoing through the forest. Everyone would know who was fucking him so good.

Stalking closer to his prey the Blutbad dug his claws into a tree trunk. His heart was pounding happily in his chest. His blood singing as it coursed through his veins as he waited for the prey to get within range. Just a few more feet.

The moonlight broke through the forest canopy giving him just enough light to know exactly where the best place to attack would be. The smaller being moved slowly through the small opening before its head ticked to the side.

Monroe realized that the opening he had was beginning to close. Moving quickly he made sure to make sure to make enough noise to distract the being as he moved around them and knocked it to the ground making sure there was no chance for them to move.

"What the..." the voice practically yelled.

"Shut up," the Blutbad growled.

"Monroe?"

A wicked grin came to his lips as he flipped his prey over. Silver eyes stared up at Monroe in shock. He looked so lost and innocent. That ideal was lost when the older man shifted causing his erection to rub against his friend drawing a low noise that he tried to stifle.

"Don't do that, Nick," Monroe faux-soothed grinding down, "Don't hold back."

"I..." Nick tried to say his voice and body shaking with excitement and want.

"Do you want this, Nick? Do you want me to fuck you so hard you forget everything but my name? So hard that everyone will be able to see it?"

"Monroe."

"Is that what you want? What you dream about?"

"Y-Yes."

Licking his lips Monroe bent down and pressed them against the pale neck. Nick moaned softly his head tilting back to give the larger man more room. He never thought he'd love being completely covered by another person, but he felt so safe and protected.

It was so different than when he was with Rosalee. With her it was like they were making love. So slow and sweet. They were coming together in the most beautiful way that it still made the Grimm's heart flutter just thinking about it.

With Monroe though it was so different. Teeth scraped along his neck and nails clawed at clothes pulling them off until he was naked on the woods ground. It was as if the Blutbad was trying to possess him and it was the most erotic thing he had felt in awhile.

Whimpers of pleasure fell from Nick's lips as his hands reached up to thread into the dark locks. Keeping the mans lips against his neck he rolled his hips up to meet his lovers needing to feel more. Needing to feel the man completely take him over.

"You're practically shaking for it, aren't you?" Monroe growled his hands cupping the pert ass and lifting him up so he was seated in his lap.

"Fuck," Nick gasped out his fingers digging into the broad shoulders.

"Like that, huh? Like me showing you how strong I am? Showing you how well I can take care of you?"

Gasping loudly Nick ground down feeling the mans cock through his jeans. Blinking a few time the Grimm looked down at the older man noticing that he was still fully clothed. A chuckle slipped from the Blutbad's lips as he let nick off his lap.

Stripping out of his clothes he threw them off to the side before pulling him down once more. Nick made himself comfortable feeling the thick dick rub perfectly against his hole. Licking his lips he began to rock his hips loving the feeling.

For a moment Monroe let the younger man do what he wanted. He wanted the man to get into the mood fully before he set his plan into fruition. A wicked grin came to his face as his hands moved to the pale hips and taking hold.

"Monroe," Nick moaned sweat starting to drip down his body.

Grinding his teeth together Monroe used his strength to lift the man up and flipped him over. Situating him so he was on his hands and knees the older man found himself having a difficult time with the delicious sight his lover made.

Spreading the cheeks apart he leaned down and ran his tongue over the furled hole. Nick's back bowed trying to move closer to the tongue. All too soon though his arms started to shake too badly to keep him balanced and he found himself face first in the grass.

"Please," Nick begged trying to grind back, "Monroe, please!"

Hearing the man begging so beautifully the Blutbad gabbed his pants and took out a tube of lube. Opening the tube he slicked his finger and pushed it into the willing hole. A long groan came from Nick causing the older man to grin.

Monroe loved having a lover that didn't hold back their sounds. He wanted to know that they were enjoying it as much as he was. In fact, he took great pleasure in making them scream and writhe in a tortured pleasure. It was just so beautiful.

A second finger thrust into the body followed by a third a moment later. The Grimm's hips tried to get the fingers deeper into him as cut off gasps came from him. He tried to ask for more, but he couldn't find the words let alone the ability to speak.

The Blutbad felt the overwhelming need to finally be inside the younger man. Taking the fingers out he positioned himself behind Nick before thrusting in. The older mans mouth fell open a low growl echoing through the clearing as his hand tightened on the hips.

In the back of his mind Monroe knew that he had to keep his control, but he found himself thrusting into the body without abandon. He felt so absolutely wonderful that he couldn't stop himself. Based off the noises that were coming from the Grimm he wasn't minding either.

"So good," Monroe gasped tossed his head back, "Made for this, Nick. Make for me. Fuck. Feel so good."

" 'roe," Nick whimpered not able to say more.

"I know, Nick. I know exactly what you need."

Placing a hand on the Grimm's stomach he lifted him onto his lap once more. A scream came from Nick feeling the thick cock worked into the willing body. He felt so full and it was the best feeling that he had ever felt. It was just too perfect.

Lifting the smaller body up Monroe dropped him back down making his cry out once more. The sound was just too perfect and he found himself pushing him back onto his knees his hips snapping without thought. All the while screams and moans echoed from the Grimm.

Blanketing his body over Nick's he took a deep breath his mouth watering at the scent. Kissing and nipping at the sweat slicked skin before he buried his teeth into Nick's shoulder making sure not to go hard enough to break the mans skin.

"Monroe!" Nick screamed his body tightening around Monroe's dick as his orgasm rocked through him.

The tightness and scent was too much for the Blutbad and he found himself slipping into Nick a moment later. He stayed there for a moment before he pulled out and fell to the side. The two men laid there coming down from their high.

"Monroe?" Nick questioned softly.

"Yeah, Nick?" Monroe responded looking over at the younger man.

"Can I... Maybe...I'm tired of running from you and Rosalee."

"Good, because I wasn't going to let you go. You're ours, Nick."


End file.
